First Date
by BeccaBoopsYourNose
Summary: Boyfriend and girlfriend for less than a month, not even been on their first date.


It was a pretty normal morning. It wasn't gloomy nor were the birds singing. The sun was out and a few little clouds took shelter in the bright sky. Not a bad morning, but as stated before, it wasn't a good one either.

Blue hues lazily opening up, a groan leaving his lips. Sharp canines piercing his bottom lip, another frustrated groan passing through. This guy was definitely not a morning, or rather 'a don't wake me up', person. He was always grumpy and exhausted from the previous nights.

"Sting?"

"Hm?" One eye open, other shut closed. "What is it?"

Thin arms wrapping around his bare midriff, bringing him closer to the point of chest on chest contact. "Nya~. Let's do something!" Exclaimed the cat-lady, her ears perking up.

"Tch, not really in the mood."

Poking his cheek, hazel orbs seeming to glare at her boyfriend. "I just want to go do something. You can pick the activity if that's what it takes." They've been in his apartment, with Lector, for almost three days now. They really didn't do much besides nuzzle, which Sting would never admit to, and play with their little, grumpy exceed.

Tapping his thick finger against his chin, blue eyes softening their gaze on the female. Anywhere? Well… "Alright. Let's hop in the shower and get going." Tiresome eyes no longer heavy, filled with glee. It was now his time to do what he wanted. Even though he enjoyed all the nuzzling, again; he'd never admit to such a thing, it was nice to do something he's been craving for.

"Together~?"

"Huh?"

"You said 'let's' which means both of us."

Crimson taking over his well-defined cheeks, gaping in pure embarrassment. "N-No! I meant we need to shower so we can leave—" Angrily snarling, maneuvering his head to look downward. "D-Don't think so inappropriately."

"Too late." Millianna chuckled, her cheeks showing sign of flushness as well, but rather tease the dragon slayer more than hide herself.

"Just get up." Sting groaned, sitting up with the kitty still sprawled around him, arms clinging. "Hey, cat, off." A grumpy person he was indeed.

"Nya-ooooo." The female whined, hazel hues shutting tight. "You can take a shower tonight!"

"I don't want to." Blond locks matted, various strands in front of his face. Carefully removing her hands from his abdomen, gently laying them on the queen-sized bed. "I'll be back."

"Fine." Millianna pouted, puffing her cheeks out.

Sting chuckled, finding her expression surprisingly cute. Kneeling over the brunette, softly pecking her cheek. "Just be patient—" He chirped, his canines showing.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Sting—" Millianna sighed, a rush of warm air heaving from her delicate lips. "I would like to know."

A gentle squeeze of the hand, short fingernails digging in a loving way. "Right behind you—The place is right behind you." Sting's voice cracked, blue eyes seeming to shine, sparkle even.

Why was he so excited? It seemed as if he had turned into a child and that child was waiting for a new game or toy. As she twirled around, her hazel hues widened in awe. This explained the child-like behavior; this explained it to a T.

"An arcade?"

"Yes!" Sting exclaimed, sneakily snaking his hand around her thin waist, pulling in closer. "I wanted to play some games with you!"

Wow. What a cutie he was. Most prissy girls would be stuck-up, not even trying to go along with his adorable antics. Most females would be appalled, luckily for Sting, she wasn't most females.

Hazel orbs sharing the same glimpse of glee that her boyfriend showed. Smile widening, quickly moving away from Sting's grasp. Clutching onto his hand, pulling him forcefully into the loud, dimly-lit place.

"I love this!" The kitty chirped, her smile as radiate as the gaming screens. "Do you come here a lot?"

"Yeah. Most of my free time when not with you or Lector."

"Okay! Okay! What game do you want to play fur-st?"

"I picked the place, you can pick the game."

"Hm? Really?" Her face beaming even more so then before. "Alright, how about air hockey?"

An awkward, bewildered expression, "Out of all the games you want to challenge me at and you pick the one I cream everyone at?"

Millianna smirked, "I doubt you can beat me. Bring it on~"

Heading towards the dimly-lit table, both competitively looking at one another. As the staring continued, Sting began to think a bit more intensely. "How about we make this interesting?"

Going on her side, placing her hands firmly on the cool-metal table, leaning over it slightly. "How so?"

"Winner does whatever they please. Just a simple wish." He smirked.

"I'm a bit afraid what you have in mind." Millianna blinked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You're so confident that you're going to win… so doesn't that mean that since you came up with this plot, that you want to do something involving me really badly?"

And commence a blushing dragon slayer. "W-Wait a minute! That isn't the case at all! I just wanted to give an objective to this fight!"

"Fine. If I win, let me kiss and hug you whenever and wherever I want! Plus, you cannot object or complain when I do~."

"—And if I win, you do whatever I say!"

"All this lasts over a month."

"One game is depending a month of our lives, lets make it count!"

"Game on!" Millianna threw her hands in the air, jumping up high, her well-endowed chest getting in the way of her excitement.

* * *

Shot after shot after shot. It kept going in the opposing forces goal. A loud groan leaving the loser's lips.

"And—I—Win!" A squeak left the winner's mouth, jumping up and down just as the puck clashed into the opening with a thud.

As the air shut off, a few curse words were spoken, shocking some of the kids in the area. How'd he lose? How was that even possible?! Air hockey was his best game! Leaning against the recently played on table, arms crossed along his chest. Now he was just goin to pout. Sting was definitely a sore loser, especially if he thought he was good at something.

"Aww, Stiiing~!" Millianna giggled, draping her slender appendages over his broad shoulders. "Don't be such a baby~!" Puckering her lips out, she planted a gentle kiss against his, surprisingly, baby-soft cheek. "Come on, sweetie~!"

"No."

"I'll make you dinner tonight for trying your best." Millianna purred.

"Try my best? You beat me seven-to-one… That one point I got was because I yelled so loud that I scared a kid."

"B-But…"

"Let's go home— "

"No!" The female interjected, bearing her feline-like teeth. "Let's play again. You might be able to beat me, Sting. Who knows?"

"You already beat me once."

A faint pause, her teeth nibbling on the skin of her inner bottom lip. "We both can win.. make it even, you know?"

She was way too kind. Swallowing back his pride, he spoke with a stutter. "Y-Yeah, how about we just play other games." If he wanted to keep her, he shouldn't whatever it is you want to do." Gently lifting her hand up, fingers interlocked with hers, pressing his thin lips firmly against her knuckles. "I'm going to beat you in another game so it doesn't matter!" Sting beamed, his wide smile stretching from ear to ear.

"Alright, good luck with that." She purred.

Yeah… He was a keeper…


End file.
